ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
August 2019
August 2019 During the month of August, Yeovil Town F.C played 5 League matches and 1 Carabao Cup fixture. They ended the month 7th in the League. League 1: MD1 Walsall Post-match Interview "I am very pleased with that performance today. Walsall are one of the stronger teams in the division and we not only resisted their pressures but gave a good account of ourselves through our attacking intent. I think we're missing a winger who can carry the ball forward with intent. Our players are better suited to passing the ball, so I think that's something we can look to improve. But overall, I am pleased with that point and re-establishing Huish Park as a tough ground to visit!" League 1: MD2 Plymouth Argyle Post-match Interview "Well, on the bright side, at least we're not being dominated. But we have a fundamental problem with our offence and despite what I try, nothing is really clicking to allow the players to develop a free-flowing attack. I think the only real solution, at this rate, is to sign a quality player who can win a match almost by himself. There are plenty of these players out there, but they don't come cheap and we don't have a huge budget! We are looking into this." Carabao Cup: Round 1 Stoke City Post-match Interview "It was always going to be a tough ask. Stoke away, two games into the season. Whilst they hammered us for all game, we hung in there and took the game to penalties. At which point, it's anyone's to win. It is a shame we can't equal last years run but we're now free to focus more on the league until the Checkatrade Trophy comes around. You might have caught the news that we brought Olufela Olomola back to the club! We are very excited by this as he left quite the impression on fans during his two previous loan spells. This time though, he's ours for 3-years! There is some bad news for Fish fans. He wasn't prepared to spend the season behind C. Duffus and R. Seager playing the main ST role. He deserves to play there. So it was mutually beneficial for Yeovil and Scunthorpe to exchange players. It is a shame his career didn't really take off here, but I don't doubt that he will be a key asset for Scunthorpe United. We gave Olomola a nice 10-minute cameo today. We'll look to get him into the team when possible, but it really comes down to who finds form the quickest, as we can't really afford all of these 0 - 0's all the time!" League 1: MD3 Mansfield Town Post-match Interview "We had to beat Manfield. We're familiar with them after being promoted with them from last season, but we couldn't find that extra gear yet again. On one hand, we are the only team yet to concede a goal. On the other hand, we are the only team yet to score! I promise, by the end of August, we will have our first goal. And to the man who does it will receive a £250,000 bonus when signing a new contract! I can also confirm that young G. Rogers has been sent out on loan. Along with the other four kids, this will be a good opportunity to find some form after such a long spell on the sidelines. We will evaluate the situation in January and will consider recalling him. Our business is done for the window now. No more incoming transfers and unless someone picks up Arnold for a loan, that's it for outgoings too." League 1: MD4 Bradford City Post-match Interview "There we have it! It has been a long while coming but today we finally put some points on the board with a convincing display against Bradford. I am pleased for Reuvers for getting the first goal. He took it well, especially after having his first effort ruled out for offside. Arquin knocking in the second from the corner was exactly what we needed, and with Olomola coming off the bench, his attempt should have been a third. Hopefully, we can take this straight into Rochdale and end the month comfortably." League 1: MD5 Rochdale Post-match Interview "Whisper it, but we might have finally found our legs in the league. Back-to-back victories is exactly what we needed to end the month after a slow start to the season. I think what is most impressive is that we went a whole month without conceding a goal in open play which I think is a credit to our entire unit. Pleased for both Brown and D'Almeida who haven't scored for a while!" Transfer Window Transfer In * Yeovil Town confirm the signing of 21-year old English ST Olufela Olomola from 'Scunthorpe United '(England). Scunthorpe United will receive £250,000, with Olufela signing a 3-year contract. Transfer Out * Yeovil Town confirm the sale of 29-year old English ST Alex Fisher to 'Scunthorpe United '(England). Alex was exchanged in a deal to secure Olomola. YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Effectively, it was a perfect month for the club. Sure, we exited the cup at the first hurdle, but I don't think many fans will be too upset given that Stoke plays at a level above us. Zero goals conceded is pleasing for everyone around the club, though the lack of goals is cause for concern. But 4 goals in the last two is a sign of form beginning to come together and gives us plenty to build on heading into September! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month This months award is going to F. Schram for his standout performances in net. He had some big boots to fill after N. Baxter last season, but his gradual transition into the role has seen him flourish at Yeovil Town, seeing him earn additional caps for the Iceland National team. Very well deserved all-round! EFL League 1 Player of the Month Congratulations to M. Reuvers for winning Player of the Month for August 2019!